


Экспериментатор

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: "На мне нет приворотных, мэм".
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Rolanda Hooch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Экспериментатор

Маркус и сам не знал, когда он посмотрел на эту вредную, крикливую грымзу, как на женщину, — но осознание настигло его во время тренировки по квиддичу. Первой реакцией, после того, как его шандарахнуло мыслью, что мадам Хуч — Роланда! — потрясающе красивая женщина, сильная и выносливая, был заполошный испуг и желание улететь куда-нибудь подальше. Это, конечно же, не могло произойти где-нибудь в другом месте — только в небе. И оглушённый открытием Маркус тут же врезался в Эдриана, чуть не снёс с метлы мелкого Малфоя и ушел в штопор, сумев выровнять свою метлу только у самой земли. И, конечно же, едва сумев выровнять сбившееся дыхание, тут же услышал мерзкий свист и крики подлетевшего тренера. Её необычные жёлтые глаза смотрели на него встревоженно и немного зло.  
— Мистер Флинт, что за представление вы здесь устроили? — резко спросила Роланда.  
— Вы красивая, — тихим, хриплым голосом произнес он, чувствуя себя идиотом. Она нахмурилась, посмотрела на подлетающую к капитану команду и бросила:  
— В лазарет его.

***  
— Квиддич. Думать о квиддиче и стратегии.  
Голова была забита чем угодно, кроме предстоящего матча с воронами, который никак нельзя было проиграть. А впереди ещё матч с гриффиндорцами, проблемы с Малфоем, который словно нарочно напрашивался на кулак, раз за разом отдавая победу чёртову очкарику, экзамены и прочая факультетская хрень, требующая участия Маркуса. Когда это он успел стать настолько незаменимым?  
Глаза у Роланды желтые, птичьи, в длинных тёмных ресницах. Хищные, красивые глаза. Ястреб. Она невысокая — Маркусу как раз по плечо — сильная, выносливая, резкая. Идеальная женщина.  
И нет никакого приворота! Вспомнив о своём позоре в школьном лазарете, Маркус прихватил кривыми зубами нижнюю губу, пожевал и ухмыльнулся, вставая. Надо полетать, проветрить голову, пока он не разнёс тут всё.  
— Маркус, ты куда? — тревожно нахмурился Эдриан.  
— На поле. Ты со мной?  
Погода сегодня была отвратительной, дождливой и ветреной, и мёрзнуть любящий комфорт товарищ вряд ли согласится. Одно дело кубок школы, и уж совсем другое — непонятная блажь капитана.  
— Нет, спасибо. Не утопись там только — ты нам ещё нужен.

***  
Квиддичное поле встретило его порывом ветра и плевками дождя в лицо. Подняв голову, Маркус увидел в небе маленькую чёрную точку, входящую в штопор, и досадливо поморщился. Даже здесь нельзя побыть в одиночестве. Уходить, однако, не хотелось, и, оседлав метлу, он взмыл в небо. Поле большое, места хватит всем. Если только такой же несвоевременный летун, как и он сам, не станет нарушать его уединение, на что Маркус напрасно надеялся. Маркус насупился, глядя как маг выравнивает метлу у самой земли, набирает высоту и направляется к нему. Не повезло. Или повезло? Он точно не ожидал по такой дрянной погоде встретить на поле мадам Хуч.  
— Мистер Флинт, как ваше здоровье? — громко и отрывисто спросила она, полетев рядом. — Миссис Помфри разобралась с вашим недугом?  
— На мне нет приворотных, мэм, — буркнул Маркус, с наслаждением глядя на её ладную фигуру, словно омываемую дождем. Таких водоотталкивающих чар он не знал.  
— Приворотные бывают разные, мистер...  
— Маркус, пожалуйста, профессор. А то, что вы красивая — правда. Полетаем? Вы потрясающе держитесь на метле. Я... Я хотел бы...  
Он запнулся и замолк. Наверное, это было недопустимым нахальством и ему точно ничего не светит, но мадам Хуч выглядела заинтересованной. Не сильно, но может быть, для начала этого достаточно?  
— Так чего же вы хотели?  
— Свидание. С вами. Это... Эм...  
— Полетели. Покажите мне хорошую технику полётов, Маркус.

***  
Вернулся в гостиную Слизерина Маркус ошалевшим, обвел слегка поплывшим взглядом не ушедшую на ужин команду и улыбнулся, видя их тревожное переглядывание. Таким его ребята ещё не видели. Даже когда его повернуло на Дятле, их соперничестве и желании быть лучше, вырвать победу любой ценой, доказать, что он сможет всё. Он смог. До его появления команда Слизерина была намного слабее и несыграннее. Жесткая дисциплина всё-таки творит чудеса, как ни крути.  
— Маркус, — подал голос всё тот же Эдриан, обнимающий нахохлившегося Драко. Странно. Что ещё успел натворить этот мелкий пронырливый гадёныш?  
— Вы чего не на ужине?  
— Тебя ждём. Ты совсем с головой не дружишь — в такую погоду летать.  
Чудно! Когда это его парни успели превратиться в заботливых наседок, а он и не заметил?  
— Нормально всё со мной. Правда. Завтра с утра у нас тренировки, поэтому дружно встали и строем пошли в столовую. Мне не нужны голодные обмороки в небе. Я ополоснусь и тоже подойду. Но если не успею, что-нибудь мне там захватите.  
— Маркус! — возмутился Грэхэм, вставая, но Маркус отрицательно покачал головой и указал на притихшего Малфоя.  
— Я в норме. С ним что?  
— Бдим. Пойдём, ребята.  
Странные они какие-то. Впрочем, не его это дело: захотят поделиться — поделятся. Маркус пожал плечами и пошел в сторону душевых. Все-таки летать под апрельским дождем холодно, несмотря на дневную температуру.

***  
На матче с воронами Маркус чувствовал себя несколько неуютно и нервозно, но сам не мог понять, отчего нервничает. Он же решил всё, новую стратегию парни обкатали, повторили, запомнили, как и его пожелание бить только особо зарвавшихся, а вот погляди, нервничает, как в свой самый первый матч. Вглядевшись в решительные лица своей команды, Маркус ощутил гордость и готовность принять битву. Вступить в игру. Он был уверен в своих парнях, и они по большей части его не подводили. Исключением был только Малфой. Неплохой ловец, он был невыносимым трусом, неспособным на риск, что в квиддиче почти автоматически означало проигрыш. Маркус хмыкнул, подошёл к самому мелкому члену команды, положил ему ладонь на шею, склонился, почти прижавшись лбом ко лбу, и прошептал:  
— Не поймаешь сегодня снитч — я тебя вытрахаю. Рукоятью метлы. Понял?  
Серые глаза в ужасе распахнулись, Драко сглотнул, облизал губы и кивнул.  
— Понял.  
— Пошли.  
Выходить на поле было привычно и радостно. Маркус втянул носом свежий воздух, усмехнулся и пошел прожимать руку Роджерсу, который его терпеть не мог. Как впрочем, и капитаны других команд.  
— Удивите меня, — усмехнулась мадам Хуч, бросив на него короткий внимательный взгляд, и оглушительно засвистела.  
Игра началась. Маркус взлетел удивлять.

***  
— Признаюсь, вы умеете приятно удивлять, — заявила Роланда, оторвавшись от кружки с пивом. — Неожиданно.  
Маркус фыркнул и отхлебнул тыквенного сока. Свидание у них выходило странным, но Роланда от этого менее привлекательной не становилась, и он решил наслаждаться моментом.  
— Я старался.  
— И мистера Малфоя тоже старательно запугали. Бедный мальчик! Он так боялся, что вы выполните свою угрозу, что от страха поймал снитч. Судить этот матч мне доставило ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.  
— Как и мне победить. Парни не верили в новую стратегию, зато они верят мне.  
— Вы, Маркус, талантливый охотник и лидер. Вы объединили команду, сделали её сильной. Другое дело, что ваши методы просто кошмарны, но сегодня Мерлин с ними, с методами. Кем вы видите себя в дальнейшем?  
Маркусу захотелось пива и молчать. С отцом у него был конфликт как раз из-за разных взглядов на его будущее, а мать целиком и полностью поддерживала отца, приговаривая Маркусу не перечить.  
— Охотником, Роланда. Простите, мадам... — под взглядом внимательных золотых глаз он покраснел. Был порыв оправдаться, попросить прощения, но она подняла руку, заставив его умолкнуть и уставиться в кубок с соком. Идиот.  
— И всё-таки это приворот, Маркус. Очень странный приворот, старинный. Я бы даже сказала, фамильный. И его надо снимать. Посетите сегодня вечером директора. Потанцуем?

***  
От Дамблдора Маркус вышел выжатым, как лимон, и в прескверном настроении. Драко хотелось поймать, отволочь в сарай для метел и выполнить утреннюю угрозу. Экспериментатор хренов! Ну, ничего, он у него попляшет! Опробует на себе свой чудесный любовный напиток. Только вначале Маркус решит, к кому его стоит привязать. Коридор поворачивал вправо, и на задумавшегося Маркуса из-за угла неожиданно наскочил младший Уизли. Кажется, это судьба, и Драко будет шикарный урок на будущее. Вряд ли он сразу решится снимать приворот, тем более что снятие этого приворота требует присутствия того, к кому приворожили. Идеально. А мадам Хуч всё равно очень красивая женщина.  
— Привет, Рональд, — широко оскалился Маркус, подходя ближе и встречаясь с настороженным взглядом голубых глаз.


End file.
